


Invite

by AlexisDevanne



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Payner?, Self-Discovery, TayPay?, Tayliam!, Tiam?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:18:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisDevanne/pseuds/AlexisDevanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam never got to work in a gym invite from Taylor Lautner when they met at the 2012's VMA. Niall, however, is too much of a busybody to let it end like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. For Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing this kind of thing. Un-beta.

September 6, 2012. That was the day Liam Payne finally met Taylor Lautner. Albeit a rushed affair since he was only given enough time to greet the actor before the rest of the 1D members piled up all the sudden around them for a quick group photo; Liam still got to walk away able to say that he got to touch the actor ( _arm on the shoulders wankers!_ ). Not to mention that for the pic Taylor positioned his open palm on Liam’s lower back so technically Taylor touched him as well. ~~Cue prolonged showers for the days that followed~~.

All in all, Liam never got to work an invitation to the gym into the small conversation but at least he mostly got everything he desired out of Taylor in the process. It was one more thing to cross off of his unwritten bucket list. Or at least that’s what he initially thought. Cue March 4th, 2013, when Liam finally and very inconspicuously got himself a copy of Breaking Dawn Part 2. One shirtless scene later and Liam suddenly very vividly remembered that tan hand on his lower back.

And so that was the story of how Niall walked in on Liam with his hand inside his pants and a paused image of a stripped down Jacob Black on the Plasma screen.

Looking back at it, Liam had not caught wind that he had company so Niall could had all too easily walked away unnoticed. He could have pretended he saw nothing and no one would be the wiser. But this was Niall and c’mon, how could he help to do anything but laugh? So laughed he did. Uncontrollably too. And loudly because, well, the sheer comedy of it accounted for it.

Niall laughed at Liam’s startled jump and train of mouthed expletives. Niall laughed when Liam fumbled with the TV remote trying to turn it off and that led to the controller falling off his hands to the floor where its batteries shot out to different directions. He laughed at the thought of telling Zayn, Harry and Louis about Liam’s alone-time rituals. _He already convinced himself that this was a daily occurrence and no one could tell Niall otherwise_. But most of all he clutched his stomach from laughing so hard when Liam screamed at him to stop laughing.

He _did_ almost gag a little when Liam tried to muffle him into silence because “Eww man your hands were in your pants!!” but overall Niall thought of this as an epic moment deserving of being included in his eventual memoirs. Liam though, who at the moment was ten shades of red, probably thought differently. Unfortunately for him, nothing known between two individuals ever stayed secret. So that was a hatchet he wasn’t going to be able to bury.

Cue light but oh so frequent teasing for the better part of the month.

When one of the other members of the group asked what all the teasing was about, Niall would pass it off as an inside joke, “sorry you had to be there to get it”. And when egged on to tell the story so that they could get it, Niall took one glance at Liam’s murderous expression and replied with “maybe another day” much to the chagrin of the others.

No, he was not afraid that Liam would beat him up and stuff him inside a washing machine if he ever told a soul. Nope, that wasn’t it at all.

So what happens when a month later the 1D boys are dinning in a restaurant Taylor Lautner just happens to be in? Well Niall took immediate notice of course! I mean, what good ol’ lad wouldn’t?

“What’s he doing in Europe?” Harry asked once Niall mentioned it.

“I heard he’s filming his some scenes for his new movie here,” Liam answered casually.

“How do you know?” questioned Zayn.

At that Liam faltered a bit before answering that it was just something that he heard.

“Yeah Zayn” Niall quickly added, though his eyes remained steady on Liam. “It’s not like our chum here has wolf-boy on google alert or anything!” he teased, making Liam shot him a narrowed glare before rapidly stuffing his face with food in an effort to look completely unfazed with the comment. Fortunately for him the others didn’t pay him much attention as Zayn was already forwarding the conversation.

“Maybe we should invite him over so that him and Harry can trade Swift notes. That’d be an interesting talk” Zayn inputted, laughing at his own joke and dodging the garlic bread Harry threw him from across the table. Both boys then started throwing jabs at one another, which came to a sudden halt when Louis called their waitress and exalted the following words:

“Would you mind extending an invitation from us to the lad over there to join our table?” said Louis, trying to sound like an all-proper English man for the occasion. “Make sure to emphasize that the invitation is for him and him only if that’s not too much of a bother.”

As the giggling waitress left, Louis was immediately elbowed in the ribs by Harry. “Why did you did that for?!” he exclaimed in shock. Louis just shrugged and said that he was just being polite, though he couldn’t hide the telltale smirk that prompted Harry to call him a traitor.

“This should be fun,” jested Zayn as he took a sip of his drink. “Oh, he’s looking over here” Zayn announced and Liam automatically glanced at Taylor’s direction. Sure enough the waitress was already at his table relaying the message.

Taylor was accompanied by what Liam thought to be his publicist and his bodyguard. The actor caught his gaze and Liam quickly looked away, but when he did he caught the impish grin Niall sent his way before the blond turned on his seat to waved Taylor over to join them already.

It was only when Liam heard the sound of a chair scrapping the tiled floor that he realized his imminent situation. He and Zayn were the only ones sitting with their backs to the wall while Harry, Louis and Niall were seated at the other side of the table. So that meant that if Taylor were to accept ~~Louis’~~ their invitation, Taylor would undoubtedly have to sit right beside-

“This seat taken?”

Liam did not mentally combust at the sound of Taylor’s voice nor did he lose all ability of speech. _Don’t let anybody tell you differently!!_

“All yours” said Louis who by now was the self-appointment host of this little get.

“Well, um, thanks for the invite,” Taylor smiled good-naturedly while sitting down and Liam found himself wondering why he wasn’t the face of a toothpaste commercial already.

“Pfft, but of course we’d invite you,” proclaimed Niall with a grin. “It’s not everyday we get to be under the same roof as Liam’s crush!” That earned him an under-the-table-kick to the left shin, courtesy of Liam truly. “I mean Liam’s _man_ crush!” Niall amended like if it rectified anything.

Liam could only bump his head against the wall while trying to stifle an exasperated groan. He could already tell it was going to be a long night.

“How come you don’t have twitter?” Harry abruptly cut in while staring at his phone. He might or not have been searching Taylor’s name to compare who had more followers. “Do you have a twitter?”

“I eh, no…” Taylor answered dragging the last word out and looking positively caught off guard by the sudden interrogation. Maybe possibly even second-guessing his choice to accept the invitation.

“You should get one,” interjected Liam, and when Taylor’s eyes landed on him Liam felt the urgent need to explain himself. “F-For the fans I mean. I mean you don’t have to be on it all the time but fans like feeling like they can reach their favorite celebrity and show their support. It’s not terribly inconvenient” Liam added that last part while shoving more food into his mouth in an urgent attempt to stop himself from rambling more. 

He also pretended not to notice the grossed out yet inquiring look Louis was currently giving him.

“I’ll um, think about it,” replied Taylor calmly though not convincingly enough to make anyone think that he was actually going to think about it.

“But you totally should!” interjected Niall, raising one finger as if a brilliant idea just popped in his head. “That way Liam won’t have to ask a poser for his invitation to the gym,” and that earned him yet another kick to the shin. “Oww” he uttered sending Liam death-stares he conveniently ignored in favor of trying to shift the conversation away from himself.

“So Taylor,” Liam started with an embarrassed chuckle. “Are you here for work or are you on vacation?”

If Taylor was getting wary of them he did a decent job of not showing it by giving a lopsided smile. “Work,” he answered and then laughed. “My agent is afraid that the world might forget about me if I take a longer break so filming it is.”

“Oh yeah that’s it!” exclaimed Harry, earning himself raised eyebrows from the rest of the table at his outburst. “Sorry, I was just trying to remember the last time we met up and I just remembered it was last year at an award show,” he said, pointing at the actor with his fork. “You were promoting the last vampire flick, right?”

“Yeah” Taylor answered, “I think we had our picture taken.”

“We did,” replied Zayn who for the most part had been busy observing the devious grins Niall had been sending Liam ever since Taylor sat with them. Zayn tried to hold back the goofy grin that wanted to break out on his face as he said the next part with eyes completely focused on Niall. “I remember because Liam later bitched and moaned about how he wanted one with Taylor alone before all of us jumped in there.”

Niall immediately established eye connection with Zayn. With it Zayn gave a look that eagerly asked – _Was that it? Is that how we’re going to pass the time?_ \- to which Niall instantly replied with a look that clearly said – _Dude, bull’s eye! That’s totally it!_ \- and then they brofisted for no apparent reason. Well not to anyone who didn’t catch their silent eye conversation.

Needless to say that once Zayn caught wind of the game Niall was playing, it took no time at all for Louis and Harry to get onboard as well because, hey, throwing subtle jabs at Liam was sure to be way more entertaining than talking about Swift.

Liam, of course, wanted to die. But like that wasn’t a viable escape at the moment he settled for hiding his face in his hands and wishing he could disappear on want alone.

-_

Two hours later and Taylor finally excused himself from their table, went to join his bodyguard who was the only one still waiting on him, and headed outside.

“You four are a bunch of tits,” Liam muttered curtly as he stood up and left without much preamble. Yeah he was angry at them for putting him on the spot like that but most of all he was mortified with what Taylor might think of them now, ~~especially of him~~. “Did they have to go as far as to tell him I wanted my kid to be named after him?” he mumbled sourly as he exited the establishment. ~~And forget the similar hairstyle thing~~.

Once outside he came to a sudden halt as he almost collided with Taylor’s back. “Oh sorry” Liam muttered before he could stop himself and when Taylor turned around Liam became even more self-conscious and apologized again.

“What for?” Taylor asked civilly, though he looked like he was making a conscious effort at not looking directly at the singer. That lowered Liam self-esteem even more.

“Everything” Liam sighed, dejectedly staring at the ground. “Look I’m sorry if the guys made you uncomfortable with all their talk. They’re just jokesters and um, sorry okay?”

“They _did_ kinda gang up on you didn’t they?” asked Taylor, and when Liam lifted his gaze he saw that the actor was no longer trying to avoid looking at him.

“Believe me, if I wasn’t contractually obligated to them as a group I would’ve tied them with bricks and drowned them a long time ago.”

They both shared a laugh at that and Liam was positively glowing at the fact that Taylor didn’t lose his smile afterward. “So where’s, ah, where’s your bodyguard?” Liam asked looking side to side in case he missed him.

“Getting the rental, I’m waiting for him to come pick me up.” And just when he said that a girl and her group of friends rushed toward them wanting to get their pictures taken. Taylor happily agreed to it and when they were done the actor suddenly snaked an arm around Liam’s shoulders and asked one of the girls to take a picture of just the two of them. Liam quickly mimicked Taylor’s action by also wrapping an arm atop Taylor’s shoulder.

Once that was done with, Taylor’s ride came and the actor had to go. But just before Taylor boarded he turned his smile one more time toward Liam’s direction and jokingly extended him an invitation to the gym. They both laughed at that though Liam warned him to be careful with that because he might just take him up on the offer. Sharing one last smile Taylor finally closed his car door and was driven away.

Liam might or might have not stayed up all night browsing the twitter feed in hopes for a certain picture to be posted. And once said picture was uploaded, Liam might or might have not re-tweeted said picture for the world to see. And when Taylor Lautner opened up a confirmed twitter account the very next day and started by only following two people ( _Ashley Benson and Liam himself_ ), and then re-tweeted the picture of them both; the crush Liam had might or might have not grown into something more.

- _So Taylor, where’s my gym invite? #ToldYouIWouldTakeYouUpOnIt_ -


	2. For Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam, thanks to his band members, is quickly reminded that anything that happens on Twitter becomes public news; and makes an important decision about his love-life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un-beta'd. Also, since Taylor Lautner doesn't have Twitter in real life, I made up one for the story. Repeat, the one I'm using is NOT the real one.

“So?”

“So what?”

“Well what is it mate?” Niall asked, tentative grin threatening to explode all over his face in a matter of seconds. “Is it Tiam? Payner? The fellows want to know. TayPay?” he said the last one while wiggling his eyebrows, prompting Liam to slam the front door on Niall’s face. Yet he still persisted. “Ooh Tayliam!” the blond yelled from outside; his amused laughter choiring as Liam walked away until he was able to throw himself face-down on his couch.

It shouldn’t have come as that much of a surprise to Liam that the boys had glued themselves at the diner’s entrance and eavesdropped on his conversation with Taylor. Really, Liam should’ve expected for them to follow after he stormed off. So the choir of kissy faces he was welcomed back with shouldn’t have bothered him as much as it did.

But it did. And Liam didn’t know why.

“Twats” Liam mumbled into his cushion and somehow that was enough to ebb some of his frustrations away.

And besides, it wasn’t like he was the one who got to decide their shipping name. ~~That was all up to the fans~~. Moreover there was nothing to be named because there was nothing to pair up. Liam wasn’t pining.

_He wasn’t._

So drop it.

-_

Taylor had upgraded from following two people to following fourteen. The actor’s top people now included the likes of Patrick Shriver, Selena Gomez and Jimmy Fallon? 

Luckily Taylor still wasn’t following any of the other One Direction members. ~~Wait, scratch that. Don’t use the word luckily. It’s not like Liam wants to have exclusive rights on Taylor all for himself. And why “luckily” anyways? What does that even mean?! It’s not like Liam is trying to get lucky or something. _Shut up he’s not pining!_~~

 **Taylor Lautner** @Im_Taylor_Lautner  
 _Still trying to get used to how this thing works. #NewToTwitter #HeyMyFirstHashtag_

**Taylor Lautner** @Im_Taylor_Lautner  
 _Cold weather in Europe. Colder than I’d imagined. Coffee has become a regular thing. #NoComplainsThough_

As Liam read those two recent tweets from the actor, he couldn’t help his chuckle. Taylor, like so many when they are new to twitter, felt like he should stay very active at least for the first week yet obviously had no clue what to tweet about. Hence the randomness. 

Seeing as only a few minutes have passed since his last tweet, Liam decided to lend him a hand by replying to his latest one.

 **Liam Payne** @Real_Liam_Payne  
 _“@Im_Taylor_Lautner: …Coffee has become a regular thing.” COFFEE?! You’re in Europe mate. At least tell me you have tried the tea here._

 **Taylor Lautner** @Im_Taylor_Lautner  
 _“@Real_Liam_Payne: “@Im_Taylor_Lautner: …tell me you have tried the tea here” Haha, sorry, afraid not. No one has invited me for one yet._

 **Liam Payne** @Real_Liam_Payne  
 _“@Im_Taylor_Lautner: Haha, sorry, afraid not. No one has invited me for one yet.” Then we’ll have to fix that. Day & time. That’s all I need._

 **Taylor Lautner** @Im_Taylor_Lautner  
 _“@Real_Liam_Payne: …Day & time. That’s all I need.” Sure then man. Have your people call my people and we’ll set it up. #hahaha_

Before Liam could finish debating with himself how he should answer that, his phone rang and he had to take it. Apparently there was going to be a meeting in the studio with their agent at noon and he needed to be there. Therefore Liam had no choice than go straight to the shower and prepare himself for today.

The twitter exchange left forgotten.

-_

The meeting took almost three hours to end. At some point in between, the 1D boys suggested to do the rest of the meeting sitting on the floor in circle formation. They insisted on this for no other reason than to be annoying. It didn’t make the hours go any faster but it did leave them with the satisfaction on having it go their way. So at least that’s something.

As all the business people left the studio, Louis momentarily stopped their assistant for one final last minute request. “Oh and do get us Taylor Lautner’s number. Top priority,” Louis managed to tag in, almost as an afterthought.

Liam’s expression displayed his surprise while voicing a startled “What?” 

Also caught off guard was Niall who spluttered on his soda, spraying an offended Harry in the process. Niall proceeded to cover his mouth trying to reel in his sudden attack of coughing laughter. Louis, of course, ignored them in favor of dismissing their assistant with a “That’d be all.”

“What’s this about?” asked Zayn feeling out of the loop. He shifted his gaze from one member to the other tying to figure out what it was that he was missing.

Unsurprisingly it was Louis who supplied an explanation first. “Haven’t you checked twitter lately? Our pal Liam got all chummy this morning with wolfboy and they traded tweets. Girls all over the world spasmed and collectively forgot how to breathe air.”

“It’s hilarious,” stated Harry as he whipped his jeans one last time, still keeping his eyes on Niall for precaution. “When Liam writes something besides his daily boring ‘ _Hello, how is everyone_ ’, fans notice. I must have gotten like two dozen tweets of girls asking me to comment.”

“Guys!!” exclaimed Niall who had suddenly turned into a giggling mess while checking his phone. “We Love Paytner is trending! Worldwide!”

“Well that answers one of our questions,” said Louis clearly amused.

Liam dragged his left hand across his face, his ears reddening. “Could you guys stop being idiots for a minute,” he grumbled.

“Yeah, sorry,” Niall apologized as he went for another sip of his soda now that he felt calmed enough to swallow safely without choking. Regrettably, Zayn, who was still slightly puzzled, chose that moment to turn toward Liam and ask:

“But do you have a thing for Taylor, like a real thing?” and of course Niall spurted his soda again because _God, Zayn had no idea of the things Niall has caught Liam doing_.

~~On a side note, Harry totally avoided being sprayed again by rolling out of the way like a badass ninja.~~

“W-What?! Of course not!” he stammered and then hit Niall on the back of his head because he was still being a spurting mess. “Stop it”

“Gah, sorry,” mumbled the blond. And he was actually tearing up but no one knew if it was from choking or trying not to laugh harder.

“Ah lighten up,” said Harry. “No need to be so defensive”

“I’m with Haz on this one,” joined Louis, lopsided grin giving his intended punch-line away. “At least we’re being supportive of your choice of… _partners_.”

“I swear it’s not like that! We’re just friends!” Liam defended.

“That’s what she said, right mate?” jumped in Niall, looking at Zayn for backup.

Zayn shrugged. “Whatever man, I’ll take it.” And then as an afterthought; “Honestly, I’m just happy with anything that gets the fans to stop tweeting me about the girl in the ‘Gotta Be You’ video.”

And he said it so earnestly that it prompted Niall to go through another laughing fit.

“ _Niall, seriously!!_ ”

“ _I’m sorry!!_ ”

-_

Danielle called again. Complained about how he never has time for her anymore. She hung up. Things didn’t end on a good note. It was night already. Liam’s spirits were once again at an all time low.

He played with his phone, turning it around and around in his hands as he debated his next move. He had to call her back; he knew that. Reach out to her, make things right again; promise her that he’ll take a break from the band or something.

But that’s a promise he couldn’t keep. Not when the band was going to start recording their next album soon. They both knew that.

Liam sighed again. It really did seem like nothing was going to turn his night around. He was in the middle of regretting not having taken Niall’s invitation to hang out after all when his phone rang, making him almost drop it before answering.

“Hello?”

 **“Yea, ahh, Liam, hi- Er, what I mean is hello and am I talking to Liam?** ” and after a quick pause; “ **This is Taylor by the way. Taylor Lautner** ”

“Taylor?!” Liam yipped, sitting up straight and swallowing. “I mean yep, this is Liam speaking.” And Liam could hear Taylor’s relieved sigh at that. 

“ **Right. I mean good**!” he laughed and all Liam could think about was if Taylor was smiling at the other end of the phone or not. ~~Liam was~~. “ **So listen** ,” Taylor started, “ **My agent just texted me this number saying that it was given to him by, well, I guess your people, so I kinda decided to give it a test run. Hope you don’t mind**.”

“Not at all,” said Liam _and damn it could his smile get any wider?_ “Just sitting at home, getting updated with the world. Did you know that we were a trending topic today?”

And immediately after Liam voiced that he wanted to shove a sock in his mouth because bullocks why did he have to ask that of all things??

“ **Really now?** ” Taylor asked before Liam could finish his mental breakdown. “ **That’s fun I guess. Sorry, still new to twitter and don’t quite know how to check what’s trending yet** ,” he admitted with a chuckle and Liam didn’t know if he should feel relieved or disappointed that the actor wasn’t clued in on #WeLovePaytner. “ **I did however get a lot of people asking me if I was going to play you in a future One Direction movie. So, is there something I should know?** ”

“Y-Yeah, about that,” replied Liam, and he was pretty sure he was blushing by now. “Funny story…”

And then they somehow ended up talking to each other all night until a little past midnight. It was nerve-racking, a little scary and filled with awkward pauses. So in other words it was _great!!!_

When they eventually hung up on each other, Liam couldn’t stop himself from replaying their entire conversation in his mind and confirming his earlier judgment. He really did have a good time and his mood was at an all time high.

But then he remembered Danielle and sighed because now he understood why it bothered him so much when the boys where giving him a hard time about Taylor. It was because they were right and it was only Liam whom refused to accept it or even see it. But he could no longer deny it.

He _was_ pining.

For Taylor Lautner.

So sighing one last time, he pushed the call button and waited for the answer before licking his lips and taking a big inhale to calm his suddenly rattled nerves. This was something he had to do.

“Dan… we need to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The gym scenario is happening in the next chapter. Also I'm thinking of writing it in Taylor's point of view. Thoughts?


	3. For the Gym

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor worries about a lot of things. Being around Liam kinda confuses him more. But honestly, all Taylor wants is to be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taylor centric chapter. Un-beta'd.

The thing about Taylor Lautner, ~~and this is something he will never admit to~~ , is that he reads the articles written about him. Not because he had any actual interest in what they say about him, _and definitely not because he enjoyed it_. He read them because he knew his sister read them. Hence Taylor wanted to be aware of whatever it was that Makena was reading about him.

The articles themselves were never really that bad, even if most of them were plain gossip and bogus stories. The comments sections though… well, they weren’t exactly filled with fluff and rainbows. Ironically though, a worrisomely large portion of them insisted on calling him a rainbow, and _that’s_ putting it nicely.

But whatever, the point of the story is that Taylor was aware of what people wrote about him.

Hollywood, as a whole, was a very toxic environment to be in. Yeah, it got its highpoints, and an abundant amount of it too; but beneath its glamour it was inhabited by the most fickle people Earth had. And appearances were everything.

So once the rumors started floating around, thanks to that fake People’s magazine cover scam, things just never were the same for Taylor. He didn’t have many celebrity friends his age. And even though his agent branded the others as haters and kept assuring him again and again that it was simple case of jealousy; Taylor couldn’t suppress the nagging feeling that there was more at play here.

It was like every male star his age had been warned against befriending him. As if associating with him would somehow damage their careers. 

At first he tried not to let it bother him much. If they wanted to be that way then fine, he didn’t need fake friends anyways. He’d make due with what he had.

Unfortunately, as Taylor would later find out, when the media is only able to link you to female celeb friends outside of the Twilight cast, only for it to be coupled with the fact that he wasn’t dating any of them; ~~and considering the fact that Taylor vehemently refused to date someone just for the sake of selling papers~~ , the end result was that more fire was added to the gay rumors.

Honestly, if it weren’t for the Taylor Squared shippers he would have no idea where his straight cred would be as far as the tabloids were concerned. In a way it could be interpreted that he owed the girl a thank you in that department. If he tried hard enough he could almost see it as a consolation prize for having his heart ripped out and stomped on.

 ~~On a side note Back to December was a beautiful apology so it’s not like he was still mad about it~~. 

But still, none of that made his situation any less depressing. In fact things were so depressing that it began to take a toll on Taylor. In 2012 he took to hiding from the press just to see if they would stop making up shit about him. Sadly though that only served to bury him further under the Robsten shadow.

His agent was not pleased.

So now, 2013, Taylor made a new resolution. He was going to step out into the sunlight again and he was not going to care what the tabloids wrote about him. For once in his life he was going to enjoy his career. So what if people started hinting about him and Ashley? _It’s not a secret they have the same agent_. So what if the media started insinuating things just because he and Patrick started hanging together regularly? _Screw them, Taylor was allowed to have male friends_. So what if gossip sites wrote bullshit stories about his involvement in Robsten? _He is not going to listen_.

And so what if inviting Liam for a workout session might lead to people misconstruing information? _It wasn’t going to stop Taylor from expanding his social circle_.

~~Okay, that’s good. Great self pep talk. Now all he had to do was make the call before he could psyche himself out of it again. _There goes nothing!_~~

-_

“So you have a personal trainer?” asked Liam who was busying himself with the _arms & shoulders_ machine. He may or may not have been straining himself by lifting a tad more than he usually did in an effort to impress. 

“Nah, it’s more like a consultant type of thing,” said Taylor about 30 seconds later after he finished his set. He was just about done with the multi-station after working on the _leg & hip_ machine and was taking a smaller breather while adjusting the weights for the next part of his workout.

“How so?”

“Well, you know. Tell the guy what my goal is, he comes up with a routine for me to follow and then I’m on my own until I meet my target,” Taylor explained before grabbing the lat to finish it off with the _chest & back_ set. His voice now carried an additional strain as he continued. “I got a pretty good work ethic so it’s not like I need anyone to babysit my sets”

“Right,” Liam nodded, slowing down his lifts to stare at the actor. “So your goal is?” he asked, dragging the last word.

“Not Jacob levels if that’s what you’re asking” laughed Taylor with a slight shake of his head. “No, just enough so it’s believable that a guy like me does parkour.”

“I think you’re already perfect,” Liam said kinda absentmindedly; but when Taylor raised an eyebrow at him, Liam became aware of his slip and tried to do damage-control. “Your muscles uh shape I mean! I think that you’re already toned enough to be believable.”

Liam immediately diverted his eyes after that and focused back on his lifts. But even the coat of sweat he had already built couldn’t mask the blush that was spreading across his face.

Taylor could only give him an awkward smile. “Thanks,” he offered while scratching the right side of his jaw. Yet seeing how the singer appeared too embarrassed to say anything else, Taylor decided to give the guy a break by changing the focus of the conversation. “Alright!” he exclaimed while slapping both hands on his lap while standing up to walk to where Liam was bench-pressing. “So tell me, what’s your usual workout regimen?”

“Not much,” answered Liam, only looking at the actor with the corner of his eye. “I mostly lift weights and jump rope.”

“Simple but efficient” stated Taylor with an appreciative nod. “I do pretty much the same thing when I’m on the down low.” Then he pointed at Liam’s stomach. “What about the abs situation?”

Liam looked down and chuckled. “The abs situation could definitely do with some help.” The nineteen year old halted his bench-presses in order to lift his shirt and poke at them. “Not exactly hard as marble as you can see”

They might not have been _hard as marble_ but Taylor could definitely see definition there. All the same Taylor was quick to shift his gaze away. He wouldn’t be accused of ogling.

“So what about it?” Taylor smirked as he spotted the sit-up benches that where located one besides the other. “Up for a little competition?”

Liam followed his gaze and smirked right back. “You’re on!”

-_

The goal was to be the first to reach a hundred without any breaks. Taylor won, but wasn’t any surprise to either of then.

“Woo,” Taylor wiped the sweat on his forehead with the bottom of his shirt. He then placed both feet on the floor but remained seated on the bench as he waited for Liam to finish his set. “Boy, that always tires me out”.

“Stop bragging” mumbled Liam as he reached his 90’s. “Not a good look on you mate” he whizzed.

Taylor couldn’t help his chuckle. This was fun. As mentioned beforehand, Taylor was making an effort to expand his circle of friends. And yeah, that circle included Patrick now, but that wasn’t exactly the same. You see Patrick was an up-and-coming actor hopeful whose only claim to fame was basically being the son of Arnold Schwarzenegger.

And even though Patrick hadn’t been shy about befriending Taylor, at times Taylor wasn’t completely sure if Patrick was there for him or for the doors Taylor might be able to open for him. He sure didn’t waste any time jumping at the opportunity to try to flirt with Kristen at Taylor’s twenty-first’s birthday; _‘try’ being the operative word here_. Taylor wished he didn’t have to live with these anxieties of not knowing who is true or not, but he guesses that’s part of the packaged deal of being a celebrity.

With Liam though he felt no such anxieties.

It’s hard to explain it. Maybe it was because Liam already had his own claim to fame. Being part of the biggest boy band in the world certainly ain’t nothing to scoff at. ~~Neither are the 10 million followers he has on twitter. Sure, Taylor is new to twitter, but he isn’t quite sure if he’ll ever come close to that number now that he retired his werewolf role~~. Or maybe it was because Liam was sincerely a fan. Whatever it was, Taylor was beginning to feel like he could lower his guard a little more around Liam. Be more honest and whatnot.

“One hundred!” Liam announced as he immediately sat up and reached for his bottle of water. “Is, is there more?” he asked and Taylor almost laughed at the hesitance in the question, almost as if Liam was afraid to hear the answer.

“Nah, it’s already been two hours. Just catch your breath for a bit and then we’ll hit the treadmills for twenty minutes before calling it a day.” As Taylor said this he noticed that Liam’s gaze seemed distracted following something else. That’s when the actor noticed that he was talking with his hands again. He immediately dropped them. “Yeah, sorry… I tend to do that sometimes. Nasty habit you see.”

And it _was_ something he was painfully conscious about. His agent has tried to drill that habit out of him on several occasions now. And really, Taylor didn’t need to pile more stuff into his long list of insecurities. But expressing himself seemed to become a lot harder when he had to constantly focus on not moving his hands.

“I don’t mind it,” asserted Liam. And maybe it was silly for Taylor to take comfort in the gentle curve of the singer’s lips; but it didn’t stop Taylor from returning the smile and pointing a thumb over his shoulder.

“So treadmills then?”

-_

Nothing filled the air other than the sound of their sneakers hitting the track. Well, nothing else besides the sound of Liam's humming.

“Are you humming ‘ _Kiss You_ ’ right now?” Taylor asked, scrunching his eyebrows in his puzzlement.

Liam’s face automatically reddened at being caught. “So what if I am?” he defended. “It’s not like I’m infringing any copyright law by doing so?”

“No, no, that’s not- What I meant is that it’s kinda funny that you work out to your own songs.”

“Yeah well…” Liam started until another thought occurred to him. “Hey! How come you knew the song I was humming by name without me singing any of the words?”

Now it was Taylor’s turn to flush and Liam’s questioning eyebrow was not making things any easier. “I have a sister. A younger one,” was his lame defense before he decided to screw it. Why pretend anyways? “Also, you’re not the only one allowed to be a fan of the other.”

“So we’re each other’s fan then?” Liam whispered under his breath as if the actor had said something so unbelievably unreal that its concept was hard to grasp. Not for the first time, Taylor remembered how Niall had described him as Liam’s mancrush. But before Taylor could make much of that, Liam was already talking again. “By the way, thanks for the invite,” Liam said while keeping his gaze straight ahead. “I know you didn’t have to, but this was seriously a lot of fun”

Liam bit his lower lip after saying that but even that couldn’t hide how his mouth was curving into a smile. All obvious nervousness aside, Liam really did have one of the fuller sets of lips Taylor had seen in a guy. They were a nice pair of lips too. And maybe Taylor shouldn’t be paying them as much attention as he is now.

“No problem man,” the actor muttered as he also shifted his gaze to stare ahead while wondering what the hell has gotten into his head.

Only five minutes more on the treadmill before he had an excuse to bolt.

-_

It was already late at night. The actor was sprawled face up on his hotel bed, staring at the ceiling. With the today’s workout Taylor knew he should had hit the hay a long time ago to recharge energies. Yet he couldn’t sleep. At least not yet.

Selena and Ashley were flying here for a fashion show taking place tomorrow night. The blonde of the two contacted him to see if Taylor wanted to grab lunch with them since they all going to be in the same area. He agreed of course. And then they informed him that it was up to him to pick the place.

Now here is when things got a little complicated. You see Taylor already had a place in mind. But he also hadn’t been around the area for very long so it provided him with the perfect opportunity to ask someone else’s opinion without coming off too suspicious about it. Problem was that he was hesitating about it…

…because he didn’t need the actual recommendations…

…because it was only an excuse to talk to a certain someone again…

…because that certain someone was Liam Payne…

…because Taylor didn’t understand why he wanted to talk to the teen so badly.

He sighed and blindly palmed the bed in search for his phone. The sigh was because, metaphorically speaking, the shit had hit the fan. Things weren’t supposed to turn out this way. Taylor’s only purpose was to expand his social circle; _and this had absolutely nothing to do with that objective_. So as Taylor wrote his text, the only thing on his mind was how this was going against everything he had inherently tried to avoid.

**_-Hey Liam, just wondering if you knew a good place for lunch? Me and my friends plan to hang out tomorrow. Also… meet ya there?-_ **

But the truth was that Taylor couldn’t stop thinking about Liam’s plump lower lip. ~~Especially how Taylor wished to be the one nibbling on it instead.~~

He tried not to think of what would people write about him in the comment sections if this got out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda felt the story could use an extra dose of angst. ~~Sorry, not sorry~~. Back to Liam in the next chapter.


	4. To My House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam meets Taylor's friends, finds out Taylor is heading back to the States, and takes a risk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story now has female characters on it. Yay me. Unbeta'd

Liam was freaking out. His mancrush, Taylor Lautner, had invited him to lunch. To meet his friends, ¬ ~~Liam had no idea whom and he was already afraid he would make a horrible first impression.~~ But the worst/best part was that Taylor himself picked him up and was driving him to their destination.

Did this qualify as a date?

Shut up. This is important. Liam was already aware that he was pinning and besides, dreams don’t cost a thing. He was free to view it however he liked.

So date… maybe.

Was he wearing too much cologne?

-_

“Well look who stopped being Mr. Guarded and started making friends!” was the greeting they got as they were shown to their table. Liam recognized them as Selena Gomez and the blonde girl from Pretty Little Liars.

“You’re Liam,” Ashley greeted with a welcoming smile and an extended hand that he was quick to take. She was wearing a baseball cap and a black t-shirt with jeans. In other words she was dressed down in order to not call attention to herself. Liam already felt comfortable around her.

It was a completely different scenario to his introduction to Selena. Her usually wavy hair was not let loose; instead it was tied up in a high ponytail so that none of it covered her face. And although she was wearing a relatively non-attention grabbing sleeveless shirt and sport-pants with sneakers; she was wearing this big-ass black shades inside the restaurant that made almost everyone who passed them by glance at her profile in curiosity.

She stood up to give him a kiss on the cheek as a welcoming and then leaned back to give him a smirk. “You’re the band-member that has the crush on Tay here, right?”

Straight-to-the-point is what Liam was swift to catalogue her as even as he tried for a casual chuckle while he responded with, “Glad to know that’s public knowledge everywhere now,” in a joking manner.

Selena just gave him another of her smirks before sitting down again and motioning for everybody to do the same. “I already took the liberty of ordering the 3-course-menu for the four of us. No need to thank me,” she said before either of the boys could open their mouth. “So now that that’s out of the way,” she said looking at Taylor straight in the eye. “Talk.”

“Oh boy,” Taylor replied with a quiet laugh while nudging Liam with his elbow. “As you can see my friends are very accustomed to getting their way,” he joked.

“That’s pretty self-explanatory Mr. Lautner,” said Selena with a teasing smirk to which Taylor responded with a “That’s why I love you Mrs. Gomez.” And that’s when Liam saw Selena actually smile instead of using one of her already common smirks.

“Alright, enough of your platonic love fest,” said Ashley, hardly trying to hide her smile behind her hand as she turned to face Liam with a gleeful sparkle behind her eyes. “So, a little bird told me that you’re the one who convinced Taylor to finally open up his twitter account? How you do it?”

“Seriously!” interjected Selena, “You have to tell,” she said turning to Liam but pointing an accusing thumb at Taylor. “I’ve been trying to convince him for years now and he wouldn’t budge an inch!”

Liam absentmindedly stretched the collar of his shirt with his left hand and he gave a shrug. “I guess I was the last shove he needed to do it, I guess. I didn’t really do much” he finished, making the last part sound more like a question than a statement as he looked at Taylor for some backup.

Taylor just laughed goodheartedly and waved that whole conversation away. Turning to Ashley he asked about that movie role she was supposed to read for, and the conversation picked up from there.

They continued in about the same manner and Liam was impressed by how much they respected each other's privacy. Like all they had to do was laugh and change the subject and the matter would be dropped almost instantly. It gave him a sense that even though they care a lot about each other, none of them were really close to one another. Or maybe it was because he was in the picture ruining their dynamic?

It all changed when right before dessert Selena grabbed her phone and let out an annoyed whine.

“What’s got you so out of it?” asked Ashley only partly amused. 

“The hate!” Selena groaned before elaborating. “I checked my tweeter feed again and the first thing I read is about-” and she acquired a whiney tone for this one, “- _Selena was with Nick Jonas, Taylor Lautner and Justin Beiber when they were popular, coincidence?_ ” she finishes, putting her phone down. 

“I swear, they make it sound like if I slept with all of you. And we didn’t even date!” she continued, looking at Taylor. “I mean, your dad didn’t allowed you to anyways. No offence”

“None taken” replied Taylor, smiling fondly at the memory. “And if it means anything I’m sorry people are using my name to trash you.”

Selena simply waved it off and muttered something about how it all came with the business and that she’ll get used to it. Then Ashley pitched in saying how she read an article last night that linked her to Taylor. Both of them laughed at that and Liam joined in awkwardly, not wanting to be left out. Big mistake as Ashley now turned her attention to him.

“What about you Liam?” she asked with a wink. “Any bogus stories in the web tying you with Mr. Popular over here?”

And Liam was back to nervously stretching his collar. “Well not exactly…” he said and after a moment added, “but I have been getting lots of twitter questions asking me if I got my gym invite yet.”

Taylor laughed at that. “If we were in L.A. there would have been about ten published articles of our outing by now and the fans wouldn’t have to ask”

This got Selena’s interest back again. “You mean you already went?” And then she turned her face toward Liam and removed her sunglasses so that he could clearly see that she was studying him. “Huh” was all she said, and left it at that. Either way it made Liam flush as if he had been caught doing something, well, naughty.

“Oh man,” said Taylor, eyes locked on his phone. When he noticed that all eyes were on him again he gave a noncommittal shrug. Selena, now leaving her shades off, rolled her eyes and stole his phone, reading the twitter message out loud.

“That awkward moment when you realize that if Lautner and Swift got married, they would both be Taylor Lautner.” After reading it she scoffed and gave the phone back. “Some people just can’t get over themselves. And here you were worried that people would move on from you when they still ship you with anything that moves.”

“Hey!” Taylor protested, but then they all exploded in a fit of laughter. And somehow, Liam stopped feeling nervous after that.

-_

“I think Selena just gave you the seal of approval” was the first thing Taylor said when they got in the car.

“What?” Liam asked, because there was clearly something that he missed.

“Her approval,” Taylor explained. “Like she’s really vicious when she thinks that people aren’t being real with her, and by extension, real with her friends. The fact that she didn’t grill you about details means she thinks you aren’t fake.” Then he laughed, “You should’ve seen the way she grilled some of my past friends. She’s really good at making people feel uncomfortable.”

“Yeah, I get that…” Liam said before really starting to think about it. Selena, unlike Ashley, did initially come off as if she thought she was too cool for all of them. But now that he thought about it, now he could see that it was just Selena’s way of being protective of her friends. Her taking off the sunglasses must have been the sign that she had okayed him in her book. But when Liam thought about the topic of conversation when that happened, he got flustered again.

Truth be told, Liam had stayed up all night thinking about the actor’s perspiration-filled body after their gym session. It’s not something he’s proud to admit.

“Anyways,” Taylor continued, “tomorrow is going to be my last day of shooting here before I have to fly back to New York. So I’m glad we could do this while we still had the opportunity. Makes things easier when my friends know each other,” he explained.

Yet all that got stuck in Liam’s head was that Taylor wasn’t going to be staying for much longer. This was probably the last time Liam was going to get to see him and that somehow didn’t bode well with the singer.

“So it’s early-” Taylor began to say as Liam cut in with “You wanna chill at my house?” to which Taylor responded by closing his mouth and giving a slow nod. “Sure.”

And that’s how Liam lost his anal virginity…

Not really, but it was close enough.

-__-

“Nice house,” Taylor whistled as he stepped inside.

“Thanks, I, eh, yeah- thanks,” Liam answered lamely. And damn it now _wasn’t_ the time to get all nervous and shit. Liam wanted to prolong their day together but now that he achieved it he didn’t know where to start. 

What exactly was Liam supposed to do now that he got Taylor alone in his home? He seriously should have put more thought into it before opening his mouth.

“Hey, are you alright buddy?” asked Taylor, startling Liam a little. “You kinda look like you’re freaking out a bit.”

“What? No! Of course not- why would I- I mean,” _damn it reel it in Liam_. “I’m fine,” he said and before Taylor could say anything more Liam turned to the kitchen. “Hey you want something to eat- I mean drink? Because we just ate, haha, so um, soda?” he asked while opening the fridge and avoiding looking at Taylor’s general direction.

He heard Taylor follow after him and settle himself on one of the highchairs behind the kitchen counter. “Sure” was all the actor said.

Liam took a deep breath to calm himself before grabbing two cans of coke and turning around. He kicked the fridge closed with his foot and walk toward Taylor with a soda in offering.

Taylor took it with a frown and instead of opening it like the singer did, Taylor’s thumb circled the rim of the can before looking straight at Liam and asking, “Do I make you nervous?”

Liam had to drown the hysterical nervous laughter bubbling up inside him before he could answer. “Don’t you have to be shirtless first before asking me that question?” he replied, absentmindedly rubbing the back of his redden neck. “Sorry,” he said almost immediately while dropping his gaze to the floor. “Twilight joke,” he mumbled. “Not my best.”

He heard Taylor standing up but didn’t expect him to touch his fingers to Liam’s chin and lift his gaze up. Now their eyes were locked to each other.

“You make me nervous too,” the actor confessed, keeping his gaze steady.

Liam gulped “I-I do?”

Taylor let out an awkward laugh. “I pretty much don’t know what to do with myself when you’re around.”

“Yeah,” the edge of Liam’s mouth threatening to stretch into a smile. “I know the feeling,” he admitted.

Taylor’s eyes strayed to the singer’s lips for but a moment and Liam couldn’t help doing the same. But as luck would have it, whatever this could have led to was interrupted by the sound of Liam’s doorbell ringing. A second later the door opened to Niall’s voice complaining aloud about how Liam should stop ditching them.

Liam and Taylor had enough time to move away from each other before Niall appeared in the kitchen, rolling his eyes when he spotted Liam’s company.

“Should’ve known he was the reason you weren’t answering your phone,” he said with a teasing grin. Liam huffed and turned to Niall asking him why did he always felt the need to trespass his house without waiting for an invitation first. “Hey it’s not my fault you always forget to lock your front door,” Niall answered, settling himself in one of the high chairs.

Taylor gave Liam a searching look which the singer returned before the actor seemingly made up his mind. “Well,” said Taylor, sounding chipper for the sake of the company, “I better be off!” he said patting Niall’s shoulder in greeting before switching his focus back to Liam. “Let’s catch up sometime, alright?”

“Right,” Liam said smiling even though that was the last thing he felt like doing. The actor was leaving tomorrow and it felt like their time together was cut way too short. And besides, he couldn’t get out of his head what could have happen if the doorbell hadn’t interrupted them.

Was something going to happen or was Liam reading the signs wrong? It did seemed like something was about to happen. But the question was if Liam was ready for whatever it was that could have happened? Damn it he could not stop thinking about it. Did Taylor feel the same way too? He wanted to ask.

“I’ll walk you out,” Liam said instead and followed the actor out of the kitchen.

“And I’ll be in the bathroom!” Niall proclaimed for the sake of saying something and being a cheeky fucker.

At the door Taylor turned—mouth opened as if he’s ready to say something but seemed to think better of it—and simply shook his head. “Are we cool?” he settled on saying.

Liam wanted to say that no, they weren’t cool because he wanted more to happen and wanted to accuse Taylor of being a coward for bailing out right after jumbling Liam’s emotions like that; but instead he stared at the floor and nodded—feeling like a coward himself.

Taylor raised a hand to Liam’s shoulder but aborted the motion midway and just let his hand drop to his side before mumbling another goodbye and turning away. Liam closed the door behind him and bumped his forehead against the door while letting out a long-suffering sigh.

The moment was ruined. He was going to kill Niall when he got his hands on him.

At least that was the plan until a second later when there were two knocks on his door. Liam opened it and didn’t have time to voice his surprise as Taylor grabbed the back of his head and crashed their mouths together. The singer felt like his whole life came together in a perfect ending just then.

Liam was sure he let out a needy whimper when Taylor separated his mouth from his to mumble an apology but Liam didn’t want to hear it because _God he needed this!_ So he grabbed the actor’s face between his hands and closed the distance between their lips again for more. Taylor must have gotten the message loud and clear because he positioned his hands on Liam’s hips and pressed their bodies together.

They were in the middle of breeching each other’s mouths when the sound of glass shattering on the floor reminded them that they had company. Quickly separating themselves—although Taylor’s hands remained on Liam’s waist and Liam’s were now on Taylor’s shoulders—they saw Niall gawking at them with his shirt completely covered in coke. No doubt from spraying himself.

“Give a mate a warning next time!” was all Niall said as an excuse, still gawking.

Liam, flushed red, looked between Taylor and Niall multiple times before closing his eyes and counting to five in his head. When he opened them it was only to give Niall his meanness death glare. Niall must have noticed the murderous intend behind his bandmate’s eyes because next thing they knew Niall was screaming and running for his life around the house with Liam giving chase.

At some point Niall managed to situate himself behind Taylor shouting, “Use your muscles to stop him!” before escaping outside for his life. Liam ran after him and Taylor, not knowing what else to do, closed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go.


	5. To Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Taylor do sexy things together. Liam is still mercilessly teased by his bandmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter of "Invite". It gets smutty. Unbeta'd.

FOUR MONTHS LATER

“So tell me boys,” the interviewer began, grin stretched out so wide for the camera you’d think it would split her face. “How are you liking America so far?”

It was Louis who took on the first question—setting the tone of how the rest of the interview would play out in the process. “Well it isn’t exactly our first time here,” he quipped earning laughs from the other band members. “So I’d say just as much as the last time.”

And then Niall couldn’t resist tagging in. “Though some of us are enjoying it _way more_ this time around,” he snickered in Liam’s direction.

“Yeah, dog on me for having friends outside of you clowns,” retorted Liam good-humoredly.

“Oh, nice segway!” commented the interviewer while reviewing her notes. “I was going to get to that next,” she added, smiling big for the camera. “So Liam, we heard rumors that you’re now friendly with Selena Gomez. Any chance of possible romance in the near future?”

All of the other band members laughed though some like Zayn tried to be more discreet about it. Liam plain ignored them. “No, we actually just share a mutual friend. But I have met her and think she’s a really nice person.” 

\--_

_And what a mutual friend he was. Well, if you could call the person whose dick was currently in your mouth a -friend- then yeah._

_“You sure you never done this before?” Taylor questioned from his position sitting at the edge of the bed with his pants dropped to his ankles. Liam, who was kneeling on the floor between Taylor’s parted legs, was currently bobbing his head up and down on Taylor’s cock. “Fuck that’s good.”_

_Liam grinned around Taylor’s member and pulled out—momentarily switching to stocking Taylor’s large cock with his hand. “You think that feels good? Then how about this?” and then Liam flattened his tongue against the base of Taylor’s shaft before slowly licking his way to the head of Taylor’s manhood before swallowing half of it into his mouth._

_Taylor ‘s body shuddered with pleasure and he had to repress a moan caused by the sensations coursing through him because of Liam’s mouth. He ran a hand through Liam’s hair and gripped the back of his head. Taylor used that grip to force Liam to take as much cock as he physically could. It only took thrusting up past Liam’s throat a couple of times before Taylor felt his climax fast approaching._

_“Fuck, I’m going to cum,” he warned, releasing Liam’s head so the singer could pull out but Liam surprised him by eagerly hallowing his cheeks and relaxing his throat further. Liam ended up swallowing burst after burst of Taylor’s orgasm._

_Once done Liam pulled out—face flustered but smiling even as some of Taylor’s semen dripped past his abused lips._

_“Come here,” Taylor said, wiping the cum away with his thumb before pulling Liam upward so he could crash his mouth against those sexy cocksucking lips._

\--_

“And what about you Harry?” the interviewer continued, trying to get a magazine-selling quote out of him. “Plan on going to any concerts while you’re here in America? Maroon 5 is doing a show nearby. So is Taylor.”

“Taylor Lautner sings?” Harry asked dodging the obvious T-Swift question. “This I gotta hear. Liam did you know?”

Liam laughed, willing to assist his friend in transitioning out of this. “That’s the first I’ve heard of- Oh wait! Didn’t he sing in Sharkboy and Lavagirl?”

“He did!” Niall exclaimed jumping right in. “The dream dream song!”

And Louis grinned because he always approved of them being idiots. Their interviewer, however, did not. “Yeah… I’m sure he’s talented like that,” she commented dryly trying her best to hide how displeased she was that Harry avoided her bait.

\--_

_Taylor had a talented mouth alright. Just not one meant for a recording booth._

_“D-Don’t stop,” Liam breathed out as Taylor worked his mouth on Liam’s neck—giving special attention to Liam’s beauty mark after having already littered the rest of his neck with multiple lovebites. Taylor had stayed nibbling and sucking on that spot immediately after finding out how sensitive Liam was there._

_They were both fully naked now—their clothes thrown carelessly on the floor. Liam was pressed against the bed facing upward with one leg spread on said bed while the other was kept propped up by Taylor’s hand under his knee. Taylor’s other hand was currently scissoring two lubricated fingers inside Liam’s backdoor. While doing so the actor kept Liam distracted by leaning forward and ravishing the singers’ neck._

_“One more finger,” Taylor mumbled against Liam’s skin as he removed his fingers only to reinsert them with an additional one. Liam whined at the feeling of being stretched further but Taylor was quick to muffle it by capturing Liam in a deep kiss. Once Liam was soothed, Taylor moved down again to leave feathered kisses along Liam’s jaw, neck and chest before encasing one of the singer’s perked nipples between his lips._

_“Fuck,” Liam gasped making Taylor grin against his skin before nibbling on the nipple with the purpose of extracting further wanton noises out of Liam. Taylor eventually settled Liam’s propped leg on his shoulder so that he could use his now free hand to pump Liam’s own sizeable cock into full erection._

_Lost in the ecstasy of having his length pumped and his hole stretched, Liam could only bite into his fist to keep the moans at bay while his other arm wrapped around Taylor’s head to keep him close to his chest. Taylor thrusted his fingers into Liam a few more times before deeming him ready. So pulling his fingers out he planned on separating himself from Liam long enough to grab a condom. Except the task was easier said than done._

_Taylor laughed after giving up his struggle. “You know you’re gonna have to let go of me if you want to take this any further.”_

_Liam swallowed before licking his own lips and tugging Taylor up. The actor let himself be pulled up until their noses bumped against one another. They both laughed at that._

_“What’s up?” Taylor asked, a fond smile on his lips as he hovered over Liam with both elbows at either side of Liam’s head for support._

_“You,” Liam responded cheekily, slowly running his hands across the actor’s lower back and shoulder blades making Taylor tremble with want. “I guess I’m still having trouble processing that you’re actually here,” he confessed. “If this is a dream then I don’t want to wake up from it without getting a good look at you first.”_

_“Funny,” whispered Taylor. “Because here I was thinking that none of my dreams could ever live up to having you here with me right now.”_

_Liam made a face and laughed, snaking his arms around Taylor’s neck. “That’s so cheesy,” he said._

_Taylor shrugged, “You started it,” he defended before descending to smash their mouths together. Taylor ran his tongue over Liam’s lips and the singer opened his mouth and within moments the kiss became a whole lot more passionate. Taylor lowered his hips and swallowed Liam’s gasp as their cocks grinded together._

_All sappy thoughts left their minds entirely then. All they could focused on was the feel of their fevered skins and the taste of each other’s mouths._

\--_

“Zayn, you’ve been quiet throughout this interview,” commented the interviewer. “Thinking about a certain Mixer perhaps?”

“He’s smitten, can you tell?” remarked Louis at the same time that Harry jested that Zayn should keep his mind out of the bedroom for at least 5 minutes.

The interviewer forced a smile on her face and tried to hide how irritated she was that the only question they were ready to answer straightforward was about a subject that was already old news. “So things are well between you and Miss Edwards I presume?”

Zayn nodded. “Good, all is good,” he answered, not really revealing too much. But then he grinned because he couldn’t let a good pun go to waste. “Though I assure you that I’m not the only one in the group with someone pining for them until their _heart stops beating_.”

Liam groaned as Zayn and Niall high-fived each other. The jokes were never going to end were they? Luckily the interviewer didn’t catch the twilight reference and just thought they were talking about their fans.

\--_

_Liam was kneeling with his hands gripping the headboard so hard his knuckles were turning white as he tried to adjust to the feeling of having Taylor’s cock inside of him. Taylor of course knelt behind him with his hands on Liam’s hips to hold him steady as the actor nibbled on Liam’s earlobe to distract him from the pain._

_“I won’t move until you’re ready,” muttered Taylor—his breath hitting Liam behind his ear and making the singer quiver with want. Taylor’s voice was just too sexy for him._

_The actor moved his hands across Liam’s shapely thighs and muscled stomach; he enjoyed the feel of them just as much as the small pants it induced from Liam’s mouth. Liam found that he wouldn’t be able to take the attention to his body for much longer and pushed his ass back against Taylor’s cock, signaling that it was now okay to proceed._

_Taylor’s hands returned to Liam’s hips as he slowly pulled away enough so that only the head of his cock was inside Liam’s tight hole before slamming back in at full force. Liam yelped but told him to do it again. Taylor repeated the same movement a couple of more times until it got easier to move. Only then did Taylor grabbed the headboard and started plowing into Liam at a steady pace—pushing his hips a little harder every time to get more of himself inside the singer._

_“Fuck, you’re so big,” moaned Liam as he pushed backward to meet Taylor thrust for thrust. “It feels like you’re splitting me apart.”_

_The actor rested his forehead at the back on Liam’s neck and let out a breathless chuckle. “You’re not so bad yourself,” he said as he moved his right hand down to take hold of Liam’s swelling cock. “Can’t leave this unattended,” he muttered as he started to stroke Liam in sync with his thrusts making the singer groan in appreciation._

_Eventually Taylor changed his angle enough that his dick brushed against something that made Liam’s entire body twitched. “There!” Liam exclaimed breathless. “Hit there again!” and when Taylor did Liam arched his body into Taylor and demanded more. The actor was all too eager to comply._

_From then on things quickly escalated to where Liam was begging for “more” as well as “faster” and “harder!” Taylor soon wrapped his other arm around Liam’s chest—holding on to him while at the same time pressing the singer’s back against Taylor’s masculine chest._

_Liam also removed one hand from the headboard, choosing to use it to reach over his shoulder to grab Taylor by his hair and tugged him forward so they could mold their lips together as best as they could afford from that position._

_“You feel soooo good,” Taylor panted into Liam’s mouth as he kept plowing into Liam’s ass with powerful thrusts while pumping Liam’s cock. Liam thought he never seen someone more sexy than Taylor was at that moment when he looked so sweaty and undone. “I wish I could do this every day.”_

_The singer’s toes curled as his entire body felt like it was tingling. He was reaching his climax fast and he knew it. “Don’t stop,” Liam muttered against Taylor’s lips. He was so close. “Don’t ever stop.”_

_Just then Taylor pulled out of Liam and shoved him back onto the mattress. Liam only had a brief second to gauge what was happening before Taylor crawled between Liam’s legs and wrapped them around the actor’s waist before plunging back inside the singer’s awaiting hole—setting an even more brutal pace as he aimed to reach both of their finales._

_“Taylor!” Liam gasped and was quickly muffled by Taylor’s lips as they engaged in a messy kiss. He didn’t think Taylor’s cock could reach any deeper but with this new position the actor was doing just that and it felt amazing! Liam wrapped his arms around Taylor’s neck and became immersed in their sloppy makeout that involved more moaning into each other’s mouth than actual kissing._

_It only took Taylor reaching for Liam’s cock again for Liam to explode. His vision whitened as he climaxed in Taylor’s hand, shooting shot after shot of his cum onto chest and stomach. Liam’s walls tightened around Taylor’s cock making the actor shudder as he cummed inside the singer._

_They flopped heavily on the bed with Taylor on top of Liam as they caught their breaths. Once Taylor felt strong enough he pulled out of Liam and removed the condom before collapsing next to Liam—both facing the ceiling._

_“That… that was awesome,” Liam voiced eventually, still a little out of breath._

_Not that Taylor was faring any better. “Yeah… it really was.”_

_“So,” Liam started, turning his head to the side to face Taylor—the actor doing the same. “Does that mean that we’re boyfriends now?” he asked, genuinely curious._

_“Depends,” Taylor replied, a smirk slowly forming on his lips. “Is boyfriend sex better than regular sex?”_

_Liam grinned then and rolled so that he was now lying on top of Taylor, straddling him. It would be a lie if he said that he wasn’t quickly falling in love with the actor. And something in Taylor’s eyes told him that the same applied vice versa. “Want to find out?” he asked, wiggling his eyebrows._

\--_

Waking up after a night of dance rehearsals can be a colossal struggle. That’s how it was for Selena Gomez as she dragged her feet to the kitchen—opening the cabinet to dig around for a bowl. She ached all over and wanted nothing more than to eat her cereal while lazing in front of her TV watching Netflix all morning. But as she reached for her cereal her phone beeped.

Reaching for it instead she saw it was a text from Taylor Swift reading **-Is it true?-**

Selena stared at her phone for half a minute trying to figure out what her best friend was on about before giving up and replying that she just woke up and had no idea what this was about. Immediately after sending that text she was sent a link to an article by HollywoodLife. Selena was already groaning as she clicked it.

* _IS SELENA NOW A DIRECTIONER?_ * read the headline.

- _We recently sat down with the members of One Direction to clear the rumor and it seems that there might be some truth to this after all. Liam Payne, 20, addressed the rumor by admitting to already meeting Selena, 21, via a “mutual friend” and quote “she’s a really nice person”. The use of “really” leaves us to speculate that they know each other more than just on a superficial level. So are Selena’s belieber’s days over for good or…_ -

Selena could not force herself to read anymore of that crap. When would the press stop getting things wrong? She really had no time for this and was not going to entertain it any further. So texting her best friend one more time, she dropped her phone, grabbed her cereal and escaped to her couch.

**-Why not ask our “mutual friend” about it? Im sure he can tell u better than I could-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIN.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~Hope you guys liked it~~


End file.
